DaveJade Drabbles
by phantasmagoricalAuthor
Summary: Just a series of unfinished drabbles concerning Dave and Jade. These will never be finished. Ever (okay maybe eventually). I wouldn't mind if you used these for inspiration for your own fic so long as you ask me first and give me credit. Rated T cause it's Homestuck, yo.
1. Since When Does Bro Know About Makeup?

"-and maybe some medium green eyeshadow, jade, probably. And possibly some crimson-"

You enter the kitchen only to see Bro brushing a greenish colour onto Jade's eyelids. Wait, what is _Jade_ doing here?

"Bro, what the fuck are you doing."

Bro looks up and glares at you. "Dave, I am in the middle of a session here!"

_"This is our house."_

"I do house calls!"

Jade shifts and gives you a weak wave, her eyes still closed. "Hi Dave!" she says, grinning. "Your brother has a very talented eye for make-up!" She giggles.

Bro turns back to Jade and begins to trace over her lips with a stick of red. "Why are you still here." Bro says accusingly.

"First of all, how did Jade even get here?"

"She called a plane company and I picked her up."

"But... how... when was this even coordinated?"

"A few weeks ago."

"And you never even told me?!"

Jade turns away from Bro's artistic hand to pout at you. "It was supposed to be a surprise! Bro told me you've been having a 'rough time' so I suggested that I could come over. Bro said it was a great idea, but he told me not to tell you. Then he started telling me about what colours would complement my eyes!"

You crack a small grin. "I'd hug you, but you seem busy at the moment. I'll just... get breakfast."

Bro gives you a thumbs up, then continues colouring in Jade's lips with crimson.


	2. Nightmares, Visits, and Ruby Red Eyes

You, Dave Strider the cool kid, are sitting on the windowsill at 6:30 A.M. The bright colours of sunrise are creeping up, but you aren't awake just to see that. No, no, of course not. Instead, you are comforting Jade over the phone.

She called you up an hour ago when she woke up, twisted in her sheets, crying over a nightmare from the game. She had picked up her phone, hands shaking, and called the first person that came to her mind: you. Now that she had told you all of her woes, you were making idle small talk.

"Do you mind if I come to Texas to visit you?" Harley asks abruptly. "I already bought my ticket, but I forgot to mention it when we were talking on PesterChum, but if you don't want me to come that's comeple–"

"Harley," you say, interrupting her ramble. "It's fine. When does the flight leave?" Jade's voice becomes small. "Tomorrow," Your eyes widen behind your shades, but you play it cool. "That is totally and completely fine with me. I'll just… clean up, I guess." You can practically hear Jade's smile through the phone. "Thanks so much! You're the best, cool-kid!"

Hearing her so excited makes you grin. Jade Harley has a way of making you drop your "I'm so cool" persona, but she has never seen you without your shades. You hope she never will.

Your crimson red irises tend for people to freak out. Some old people have even called you "devil spawn" and "a crime against nature." It's fucking annoying. And you don't want to think about what they say about your nearly-white hair.

"I guess I'll see you then," you say, emitting a small chuckle. "I hope you can make the trip."

Jade lets out a mock gasp. "It's only four hours long! How dare you question my abilities!" She giggles and you smile again. You love her laugh. "I'll see you soon, cool-kid," She hangs up the phone.

* * *

You hold your luggage close to your chest as you look around the airport. You just boarded off your plane from New York to Texas and now you're looking for Dave. He should be here soon…

PesterChum beeps on your phone and you look at who's pestering you. It's Dave. You smile.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

TG: yo harley

TG: you look like a lost puppy over there

GG: so you're here?

TG: yup

TG: im by the baggage claim thingie dealy

GG: okay! i'll be there in a second! ;)

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

You make your way to the baggage claim as quickly as possible. You can't wait! You see Dave leaning on a post, shades on, earbuds in, head bobbing to some of his "sick beats."

"Dave!" you squeal, and crash into him.

"Woah there, Harley," he says, laughing a bit. He wraps his arms around you, completing the hug. You pull away after a while. "It's been so long!" you say. Your excitement is still at the brim.

"We can catch up in the car. For ironic purposes only." You giggle and follow Dave, who has replaced his expression with its normal stoic "cool-kid" look. This will be a fun trip.

* * *

Your room is still a huge mess. You were jarred awake by a call from Jade, saying that she had just boarded the plane, blah blah blah. You had then stocked up your fridge, bought a bunch of shit to keep you both occupied, and cleaned up the living room.

By the time you had done all that, you needed to pick up Jade from the airport. Which leads you to now.

"Harley, I just have one rule," you say as you enter your apartment. "Don't ever go into my room. It's off limits." Jade nods excitedly as you toss her luggage onto your surprisingly clean couch. "I hope you don't mind sleeping here."

Jade smiles. "It's fine. Hey, I've always wondered, why do you always have your shades on?" You freeze for a second. 'I wear them because I don't want people to think that I'm a red-eyed freak.' you think. It's the truth, but you're worried. You hope Jade isn't secretly a seriously judgmental person.

"I got them from Egbert, remember? He's my best bro." Jade nods, but doesn't seem too convinced. "Kay," she says simply.

* * *

You jolt awake, breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat. You take a quick glance at the clock. 4:39. Another nightmare has caused you to get up early as fuck. You doubt you'll be able to go back to sleep.

'Of course,' you think. 'The universe hates me anyway. They take away Bro…' You stop your train of thought as your lungs constrict. Out of the corner of your eye you spot Bro's hat on your nightstand, the back of it soaked in dried blood.

Before you can stop them, tears come racing down your face. You thought you were over this! But apparently you're not. You flop back onto your bed and let your eyes run dry. This is the first nightmare you've had in awhile, and it was, by far, the worst.

Suddenly you hear a soft whimper coming from where Harley is sleeping. You get up, your shades still on (you've learned to sleep with them on comfortably) and pad into the living room. There you see Jade, her eyes scrunched up behind her glasses. She has herself curled into a ball, crying not-so silently.

"Oh Jade," you whisper. You sit next to her and shake her gently. "Harley, wake up. It's just a nightmare. It ain't real." With a shuddering breath, Jade opens her eyes. Her beautiful bright green irises are surrounded by tears.

She looks at you for a second, then flings herself into your arms. Her tears wet your shirt, but you don't care; you rub her back, whispering comforting words into her hair.

"Dave," she mumbles, half asleep. "Do you think you can sleep here for the rest of the night?" "Of course, Harley. Anything," She gives you a quick squeeze as a thank you. You lean back so that you're laying down and Jade is curled up on top of you.

You take off your shades and kiss the top of Jade's head. "Night, Harley." you whisper. "Night, cool-kid," she replies, barely audible. You listen to her breathing for a while, and soon enough she's sleeping. You close your eyes, hoping that you won't be plagued by nightmares tonight.

You aren't.

* * *

The first thing you notice when your eyes flutter open is Dave's protective grip around your waist. Your breath catches as you feel the warmth radiating from him and his steady breathing. You've never felt this close to anyone, let alone a boy. You jump as Dave shifts. His eyes open and–

You gasp. Dave's irises are a beautiful crimson colour that you can't tear your eyes from. "Dave… wow," He looks at you with a confused look on his face. Then he reaches up to rub his eyes.

"Fuck!" he yells. "Where are my shades?" You giggle as he looks around, finally finding them tossed haphazardly on the carpeted floor in front of the couch. "So you saw my horribly mutilated eye colour?" he asks, just a bit of shame in his voice.

"Dave!" you exclaim, smacking his arm. "Your eyes are beautiful!" He looks at you with an are-you-kidding-me? expression. "I've never seen a red like that! It's just gorgeous!"

Dave lets out a shaky chuckle. "Not all people think that, Harley."


	3. Let This Remain Unnamed

_The men came to get her. They looked important, wearing new shined shoes as they walked across the sand._

_"Who are you?" Jade said, unafraid. Ever since her grandfather died, she had been all alone on this big island. She had always taken care of herself, but she did have a few friends. Becquerel - or Bec - her dog, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, and John Egbert. Thank God those last three were human. Too bad they all had an online relationship._

_One of the men who had short cropped hair spoke up. "We're the Child Protective Services. We've come to take you to live in a foster home and you'll go to a public school." Jade looked at the three men in confusion._

_"How did you find me here?"_

_"A boy your age told us about you. He said you were... friends, I believe."_

_"What's his name?"_

_The mans' eye twitched. "Dave. Dave Strider."_

_"Oh."_

* * *

"Harley. Harley, wake up. This isn't cool, c'mon. Get up."

Your eyes flutter open to see Dave leaning over you, face rid of expression. Damn your narcolepsy!

"Sorry, cool-kid." you say, giggling. You stand.

This is your third year at this school. You're 16. You live with your best friend and cousin, John Egbert. Somehow, you manage to deal with his fathers' abundance of cakes, as well as your paralyzing, yet inevitable, crush on Dave Strider. Oh, there's also your narcolepsy. All in a days' work.

You and Dave begin walking down the hall to one of the many classes you have together, talking and bumping shoulders. To the passerby, you two would like the perfect couple. You scoff within your head. You wish.

"God, I hate history so much," you grumble. "I mean, they're already dead! Who caaaaaares!" Dave smirks, his version of a smile.


End file.
